


Rattlesnake Shake

by devonoliviaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devonoliviaaa/pseuds/devonoliviaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon goes to London to visit family every summer. Every summer she dedicates most of her time to her little cousins, and playing rugby. This summer though, she meets Harry. Could this summer with Harry change things for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattlesnake Shake

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting here! feedback is appreciated and wanted!

“Connor James! You get your butt back here this instant!” I yelled, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice as I watched my five year old cousin sprint ahead of me. I’d come to visit my aunt and uncle in London for the summer, and part of that deal was babysitting my younger cousins. I’d agreed on a trip to the National Art Gallery in Trafalgar Square for the little munchkins. Chloe stood obediently at my side, still holding my hand as her big brother ran ahead in the middle of the square. Connor looked back at me and laughed before promptly running into the back of someone.

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry!” I called out, speeding up a little more to apologize on Connor’s behalf. The woman he ran into turned and smiled, she didn’t look much older than me and she was dressed casually, all bright eyes and long blonde hair.

“Don’t worry, he’s just fine.” She said. “Hello there, what’s your name?” She asked Connor, who was now gazing up at her curiously. His blue eyes flashed to me before he looked back at her, his grin widening.

“Connor James!” He said happily, thrusting up a hand in her direction for her to shake. 

“Hello Connor James! My name is Gemma, it’s very nice to meet you.” She laughed, before turning to me, holding her hand out to me. I let go of Chloe’s hand momentarily to shake Gemma’s.

“Hi, I’m Devon. Nice to meet you, and this little elf is Chloe.” I said, running my finger through Chloe’s straight brown hair. Chloe smiled up at Gemma quietly before tangling her hands in the hem of my sweater.

“Hello little elf. Are these little elves all yours then?” Gemma asked, turning her attention back to me. My eyes widened a little bit before I shook my head vehemently.

“Oh no, they definitely aren’t. They’re my little cousins. I just decided that it’d be a good idea to take them out for a day.” I smiled.

“Oh, I see! Well it’s a lovely day out. Just out of curiosity, where are you from?” She asked, smiling at me.

“I was born and raised in sunny Southern California.” I smiled. Gemma opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut in from behind her.

“I leave you alone for a moment and you’re already talking to strangers, mum obviously didn’t raise you right. You should have a word with her about that.” A boy who looked closer to my age stepped up next to Gemma. He was all golden brown curls and big green eyes, with the same wide grin as Gemma. 

“I’m Harry. You’ve already met the less impressive sibling.” Harry smiled, holding a large hand out to me. I gripped it gently and shook it.

“I’m Devon, and these little elves are Chloe and Connor. Say hello.” I said, looking down at Chloe and Connor. Chloe blushed and hid behind my legs, looking sheepishly up at Harry. 

“My name is Connor James!” Connor said, stepping up to Harry, puffing his little chest out. Harry crouched down to shake Connor’s hand before peeking around me to look at Chloe.

“Hello there princess, it’s very nice to meet you.” He smiled, before standing back up meeting my eyes. 

“Devon, this is my baby brother, Harry. Who is obviously the lesser sibling.” Gemma smiled. I laughed.

“Anyways, I should probably be going. I have to keep these two entertained and I certainly don’t want to intrude on your sibling time. It was nice to meet you.” I said, holding my other hand out for Connor to grip before going to turn away.

“Wait! How are you planning to entertain these two?” Harry asked. I quirked an eyebrow gently at him.

“The museum, a little education and a little art is good for them. Tomorrow I promised the park. Then it’s all guess work from there.” I said.

“Well, Gem and I have no plans today, would you mind if we accompanied you?” Harry asked, a wide grin crossing his face. Gemma looked as surprised as I must have, glancing up at her brother with wide eyes. 

“Uhm, no. I suppose not. If you really want to, you can come with us. I’m pretty sure Chloe here might have a crush on you anyways.” I said, looking down at Chloe who looked back up at me shyly.

“Maybe by the end of the day, you might have one on me too.” Harry said, one eye closing in quick wink. Gemma rolled her eyes beside him.

“You donut, how do you know these two elves aren’t her kids and that she’s already taken?” Gemma asked, crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow delicately. Every inch of her screamed big sister and it made me smile. Harry’s jaw dropped slightly and he glanced at Gemma before glancing quickly at me. 

“Ah…well, are they yours then? Do you have a boyfriend or husband I should worry about?” He mumbled slightly, considering how slowly he already spoke, this was saying quite a bit. 

“No, I don’t. These are my baby cousins, and I’m babysitting them.” I laughed.

“Then, I believe we have a date with a few priceless works of art. Shall we?” Harry asked gesturing towards the steps of the museum. He held his arm out for me as Gemma rolled her eyes. Third day of my summer vacation and I’ve already met new people.

\-------------------------

“Are you sleepy Chloe? Ready to go home?” I asked, picking up the little girl at my side as we walked back through the entrance to the museum.

“Do you really have to leave so soon?” Harry asks.

“He’s so smitten with you, it might actually be making me sick.” Gemma said from beside me. I turned and smiled at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. But yes, we have to go. Dinner to make, kids to put to bed and all that. It was lovely meeting the two of you today. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” I said as I gave Gemma and Harry a hug, Harry lingering a little longer than strictly necessary. Connor and Chloe kept hold of both my hands as we parted ways from Gemma and Harry. 

I was halfway across Trafalgar Square when I heard my name being called. I turned my head quickly, ending up with half a mouthful of hair as a gust of wind whipped it around me. I spat it back out and coughed before locking eyes with Harry. He had a sheepish grin placed across his full lips…not that I’d noticed his lips or anything.

“Uhm. Could I see your phone?” He asked.

“What for?” I asked, making no move to get it out of my bag just yet.

“Just in case you need a way to entertain the kids again. Or if you, yourself need some entertainment.” He grinned. I raised an eyebrow before smiling and handing him my phone. I waited patiently as he put his number in my phone before handing it back to me. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you someday soon, maybe.” I said, holding my hand out to his. He gripped it gently before turning it over and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as I ducked my head.

“I’ll text you tonight.” He winked before turning and walking back the way he came. I watched him walk away for a moment before looking back to my little cousins.

“Well, let’s go home then!”


End file.
